Faded Smile
by R.I. Shan
Summary: He didn't mean to cut or go that deep. Adam knew but silently promised not to tell because he would protect Chase. That is until it was almost too late. And now Chase wonders if he can find love in this twisted wonderland, he calls life.
1. Chapter 1: Sick Of It

Author's note: As promised another story slightly in a different approach and I'm still thinking about it. This story was inspired by many songs just case you're wondering. However, the warning is still the same as Lovely Tragedy though it's not the sequel, so let's add on shall we?

Warning(s): Self harm, suicide (attempted), slash, etc...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sick Of It**

Chase's P.O.V

This may sound like that book you might've read. Thirteen Reasons Why. But I don't have good enough reasons for what I'm doing. Everything that I live through is not what I'd consider normal. Nothing about this is normal. And my life just gets more complicated.

Leo comes running with a backpack that's twice his size. Behind him is none other than our worst nightmare. I thought living in the real world would be better than the basement. I can not believe how wrong I was.

"Chase!" He yells.

He trips over thin air and falls, his books spilling from his hands and bag. I'm torn between him and running away for my own protection. But I'm too much of an idiot and stay helping him up and grabbing his books.

I look up from picking up his physics book and see someone hovering over me. It's none other than Trent. And behind him his flock of jocks. I rise to my feet. He smiles wickedly and knocks the books I just picked up. I downcast my gaze to the ground. Forcefully he grabs my face to look at him. I can't help but glare.

I close my eyes shut tight. I expect a blow that didn't come. When I finally get the courage to look he throws me back. I stumble and fall.

"Pathetic weaklings," he laughs.

They start kicking and hitting me. I bite my lip to prevent from screaming. But I can hear Leo's screams and pleas. This isn't normal. This shouldn't happen. To me. To anyone.

"Hey! Get off my brothers!" Adam yells.

"Look stupid, we don't pick on you so would you stop getting involved," Trent reasons.

"They're our brothers," Bree defends.

"Don't-" I try but get kicked in the stomach.

I can see Adam getting angry but luckily they leave.

"They are so annoying," Bree sighs.

"They need a life " Leo agrees getting up wobbly on his feet.

I mimic him and get up again. I pull down the sleeves from my black long-sleeved shirt. No one needs to know my escape.

"You okay?" Adam asks.

"Yeah...can we go? I have homework to do," I reply.

We gather our disregarded belongings. Bree helps Leo and Adam, me. We head home climbing in the back seat of Mr. Davenport's car. The drive back silent like always.

I go straight to my room once we get to the place I consider home. I close the door and throw my stuff on my bed. I look toward the in-bathroom to my right.

Mr. Davenport finally conceded to giving us our own room though we still need to sleep in our capsules at least once a month. It isn't so bad and the beds are comfortable though hard.

Forgetting about any work I had to do, I head for the small room. I open the mirror cabinet and take out a little wooden box. I go back to my room and sit cross legged on my bed. I open the small box and pull out a sharp razer blade.

I contemplate the idea for a bit. I push up the black sleeve of my left arm. I stare at the scars from previous cuts. I position the blade a bit higher from the inside of my elbow at the bend. A place I know no-one will check...a place I know won't hurt that much. I apply the pressure needed and slice through my skin.

This is my relief. Because I'm sick of it.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

This isn't fair. Just because they're small and weird doesn't mean they have to pick on them. Poor Chase and Leo. I actually feel bad. I wish I could take all of it away. Wish I could be the brother they need. I know Chase is sick of it. I would be too. I honestly don't know how he's still alive. But I don't dwell on it too much. I shudder from the mere thought of losing either. Because I know what he's doing right now.

Because I saw the scars. Even though he thinks I didn't see I did. Just a glimpse of the true pain he feels. This wasn't him. When we didn't know about this world he was happy. Somewhat. At least he was safe. But now...Even I'm sick of it.

"Adam?"

"Big D," I smile.

"How was school?" He asks.

"Oh you know, the usual, took a great nap during math," I reply.

"Of course. Hey, do you know where Chase is?"

I simply shrug, "should be in his room...you know, doing homework and stuff."

He nods absently and walks off to the lab.

Sometimes I wonder if he knows. Or at least sees the pain in his hazel eyes. The way he holds himself and shies away from the world. At the very least see the way he tries so hard to impress everyone. To please them.

"Hey," a soft voice greets.

I jump a bit and turn to face Chase.

"Speak of the devil," I mutter.

"What?" He questions confused.

"Nothing, wanna join me?" I ask handing him a controller.

"Thanks," he takes it gratefully.

My nose twitches slightly at the smell of blood. I don't comment, however. Because right now, this is normal. As normal as it can be. 'Cause we're all so full of it.

* * *

Song: Sick Of It-Skillet


	2. Chapter 2: Where's My Wonderland

**thebritishwannabe**: Thank you, glad you like it so far.

**TomDaleyAndTMS**: Thanks and I agree this is rather sad and it might get worse.

**BookWormDiva501**: Thank you! I love Adam's protective side too especially since it's so rare in the show.

**MunkLover4Ever**: Same but they'll know soon...

**Criminal Minds Love**: Yeah, it's kind of depressing in the beginning. It'll get better...

* * *

Warning(s): Same as always but did I forget to mention a bit of character death? Oops.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Where's My Wonderland?**

A week later...

Davenport's P.O.V

For weeks I have noticed Chase's demeanor change. He's become more quiet and reserved. As the others leave the lab I decide to call Chase over. I'm determined to find out why. He stays behind and waits wringing his hands together.

"What's wrong?" I ask firmly and straight to the point.

"What do you mean?" He retorts sounding honestly confused.

"Chase," I sigh.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he answers.

Our eyes lock and I search in hope to find anything. The boy that used to be so happy. But it's in vain as I don't know who he is anymore. I wish I could've been a better father. And I promise I'll make it up.

"If you won't confide in me at least know that I'm always here for you," I say with a kind reassuring smile.

He nods perplexed and leaves.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I come back from my trip to the ice cream shop. Happily I head to the kitchen to put the remainder in the freezer for Chase and see a few post it notes:

Went to a convention for the day, dragged Leo- D

Went over to Caitlyn's- B

Be back before weekend. Got called for news coverage a few towns over- T

Smiling I go to Chase's bedroom, maybe he wants some. I remember to use my manners and knock on the door. I wait but no one answers. So being me, I push the door open.

_Down you fell, deep into your mind_

_Off to wonderland, leaving what's real behind_

_You're a riddle I can't seem to read_

_Your love a fairytale, too hard to believe_

"Chase?" I call.

I wonder deeper into his dark room. I haven't been in here since we got to move in. It looks the same as when he got it. Just blank except for his acoustic black guitar in the corner and the scattered papers on his bed.

_Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown_

_Nowhere to go but down_

_Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found_

_No other way but down_

"Chase," I call again getting more and more concerned.

_Down, down, down_

_Down, down, down_

I see light coming from the bathroom. I really don't want to intrude but...

_Say your farewell too what's real_

_Like the pain that you feel_

_Welcome to Wonderland (It's dead)_

I try to open the door but something is blocking the way. I push on the door again with success this time.

_Eat me or drink me_

_Seeing is believing_

_Wonderland, baby,_

_It's all in your head_

I stare in horror at my baby brother lying on the tiled floor, pale. Lifeless.

_Your cup runs over with emptiness_

_Chasing the hare of your innocence_

_Hide behind your cheshire smile_

_Once was vivid, was gray all the while_

There's a lake of blood starting to outline his thin body. His clothes are damp with blotches of red. My mind snaps into mission mode remembering what I've been taught about things like this. All the while I'm thinking...

How can he do this? He looked fine, smiling mere hours ago.

_Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown_

_Nowhere to go but down_

_Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found_

_No other way but down_

_Down, down, down_

_Down, down, down_

This isn't real. This can't be real. I think as I apply pressure to stop the blood flow.

_Say your farewell too what's real_

_Like the **pain** that you feel_

_Welcome to Wonderland (It's **dead**)_

"Com'on," I mutter.

The blood flow slows down significantly almost stopping. As I make to check him. He's not breathing. And his pulse is too weakened, I probably would've missed it too.

Instinct takes over and I give him CPR. My lips touch his cold ones. How long has he been bleeding? How long had he been alone?

_Eat me or drink me_

_Seeing is believing_

_Wonderland, baby,_

_It's all in your head..._

How long has he thought of this?

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

I didn't mean to let it get this far. I meant yeah it would've happen sooner or later. But not now. It's not even about what he said. Or about what she said. But it hurt. I get that Trent likes to pick on me but knowing my secret and calling me those names because he thinks I'm disgusting isn't fair. Just as what Caitlyn yelled at my face. And they're right, a sick bastard like me shouldn't live. And if asked it's real simple. They pushed me too far that even Spike won't come out.

"Chase!"

I can hear my name being called but my eyes are too heavy to open. I can feel pressure being added to my wrists. And then there's warm lips against mine that taste of chocolate ice cream.

In moments I'm sputtering and gasping for air. My eyes snap open and with hazy blurred vision I look for my saviour. I look up at the fuzzy figure making out the outlines.

"Hey there," he smiles relieved.

"Adam?" I croak.

* * *

Where's My Wonderland-Blood On The Dance Floor


	3. Chapter 3: Nobody's Home

**TheBritishWannaBe**: hey there, don't worry everyone's lazy including me. Thanks though, I'm trying to fix any mistakes.

**TomDaleyAndTMS**: Don't worry about it, everyone has an inner girl lol. But thanks I'm glad you like it so far.

**BTRlover1122**: Hope I answered your question. Thanks for reviewing.

**alexrider4ever**: Yeah, for the most part.

**MunkLover4Ever**: A bit of both, glad you like it so far.

* * *

Author's Note: I forgot to mention but in case you'd like to know, the songs will be at the end of the chapter (if it was inspired by one.) Anyway enjoy.

* * *

Warning(s): Same as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nobody's Home**

Chase's P.O.V

I look up at the fuzzy figure making out the outlines.

"Hey there," he smiles relieved.

"Adam?" I croak.

"Careful," he says.

He helps me sit up but I feel too weak. Adam supports my back with one arm while the other goes under my legs. He picks me up easily and places me on the bed after literally throwing my papers on the floor. I sigh letting my eyes close. In a matter of seconds I feel the bed dip and I suddenly remember Adam's still here. Not only that, I finally realize that he knows. Slowly I open my eyes. Hazel meets dark chocolate eyes.

"What happened?" He asks.

"Nothing," I mutter.

"Chase...what the hell is going on?" He demands.

"Nothing," I snap.

His rough hands go around my biceps. I wince in pain. His eyes darken and I can see anger in them. He rips off the sleeves of my shirt, exposing my arms. His eyes widen in shock.

"This isn't the first?"

I shake my head no as I bite my lip nervously. I know what he's seeing. Old scars and the pink healing ones and the recently cut.

"Why?"

"I don't know," I mumble.

His index finger traces along the new scar from a few days ago but avoids the bleeding cut one's. The touch is gentle and soft.

"...I'm...I'm just tired...tired of being me...of living," I finally answer.

His gaze leaves my scar littered arms to meet mine again.

"Why?" He repeats.

"School, home, problems...it's too much to bear. I try to be perfect in everything I do but I'm unappreciated, bullied in school," I laugh bitterly confessing, "and at home, where I'm supposed to feel safe and wanted."

"Chasey you ar-"

"You know it's true," I interrupt.

"You're not alone," he whispers.

"Then why does it feel like it?"

"If this is about me-"

"Not you...not only you...Mr. Davenport's expectations and major ego...then there's Bree's sarcastic jokes, how her life sucks, and how she hates being here and related to us. Then there's you ," I gulp.

Adam gets up and rummages through my drawers. He pulls out a white box and comes back. Without another word he begins to pour hydrogen peroxide to clean my cuts. Then he wraps my wrists in gauze.

"I don't want to be another reason...you should rest," he packs everything up and places it back.

"It just feels like nobody's home...at least nobody that cares.."

When he comes back it's to tuck me in bed and kiss my forehead.

"Adam-"

"I won't tell," he promises.

My eyes droop as the exhaustion catches up from almost dying. But I resist the urge to sleep.

"Thanks," I whisper.

"Don't fight it," he smiles sadly.

"Adam...stay...until I fall asleep...please," I plea.

He nods and takes a seat on my bed.

"You don't have to ask."

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I watch over Chase until he falls asleep like I promised. Quickly I rush downstairs to get some supplies. I creep back into his room and head to the bathroom. I hold my breath as I enter. There's a lot of blood. Too much from someone as small as Chase.

I get on my knees and start to scrub the evidence away. The dried blood on my hands peel at the exertion. This won't happen again. That's my mission.

I rise from the now spotless floor. I can still picture all the blood. I shake my head and look down at my clothes.

_I need to burn these_, I note.

I get up to dump the bloody water down the drain. I check the time and notice it's only been thirty minutes. Before I think of anything else I hear my name being called frantically.

I run to the other room. I find Chase freaking out. He's crying into his hands, his head buried. I stride to the bed and engulf my baby brother in my arms.

"Ssh," I hush rocking back and forth.

I let him cry on my shoulder. When he finally stops I slightly pull back.

"What happened?" I ask.

"Nightmare...I...I," he sniffles.

I hold him tighter knowing he needs the warmth and comfort right now.

"I'm sorry Adam," he apologizes.

"It's fine, you're okay," I assure.

He nods weakly.

"I need to get rid of this," I motion to our clothes.

He holds me closer, "don't go."

"I won't. But this has to go," I get up and take off my sweater.

He bites his plump lip and turns to look away.

"You can look," I say.

He faces me again and visibly relaxes as I turn to leave.

"Just leave the clothes in that pile of rags and sleep. I'll burn them later," I walk out the door and head for my room.

I step in the shower completely naked and let the hot water cascade over my bloody body. I see the pink swirl down and I shudder despite the scorching heat. I knew and I had no excuse not to tell. But Chase needs me now and I won't abandoned him or use him. He's been through so much already. And I'll make sure to protect him, because I know what he's thinking. And it's not true. He didn't need to be put down by some stupid people. He deserves better. Better than anything I could ever offer...

* * *

Nobody's Home-One Ok Rock


	4. Chapter 4: Afterlife

**beverlie4055**: Thanks

**Criminal Minds Love**: I know right. I think it's adorable too.

* * *

Warning(s): Same as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Author's Note: I had this already written but I hadn't posted it. Thus Adam acquiring a new ability is similar to that of Beautiful Times by TomDaleyAndTMS. The difference is telepathy to just mind reading so I hope you don't mind. You guys should check out the story though.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Afterlife**

Chase's P.O.V

Adam watches over me as I sleep. If only he knew how much I really appreciate him being my big brother. I can't believe he thinks he's another reason I would ever consider killing myself over. To be honest he's not.

Sure we have our ups and downs but I...I...

I wake up at the realization of my thoughts. I couldn't. I wouldn't. I absolutely can't be in love with my brother. But I am.

"Chase?" Adam calls.

My eyes grow wide as he stands by the door. He looks just as shocked as I am. I'm thankful that he can't read thoughts or anything. But that doesn't explain his doumbfounded expression.

"You love me?" He asks.

"W-what?" I stutter.

"You just said you loved me..." He states slowly.

"I...I never said that," I stare.

"But I...Heard you..."

"You...r-read my mind," I reply.

I can feel myself turning bright red. He takes a step toward me and I coward back.

_Idiot_! I shout to myself.

_You're not an idiot Chasey_, he soothes.

I heard him but...he didn't talk. His lips didn't move to form a single syllable.

_You can hear my thoughts! And you're...speaking telepathically at me!_

"So? Chase I-"

I don't give him enough time to say anything. I run barefoot out the front door and don't stop. This can't be happening. How long has he been reading my mind?

I stop breathless at the park as it starts to pour. I can't contain my emotions any longer and I break down. With no one around I sink to my knees in the mud. I cry for my pitiful self. For my stupidness. For being naïve. They were right. And now Adam probably hates me.

Out of nowhere strong arms engulf me in a tight embrace. I don't dare turn to face whoever it is but I know. He presses a light kiss to my neck. Hot breath washes over me along with the cold cascade.

"Only recently did I know about my new ability," he whispers softly.

"I didn't want you to know," I sob.

"Ssh Chase listen," he pleads.

"Did you know I cut?"

He doesn't answer.

"How long have you had this?"

"Since I was sixteen," he admits.

"That's not recently!" I accuse turning around in his arms.

Our eyes lock.

"Does Davenport know? About you? About me... cutting?"

He shakes his head negative.

"Why?"

"Why what?" He questions.

"Haven't you told him?"

"Because you're my brother I know you wouldn't want me to tell...I just didn't think you would go so far..."

"Adam I love you! My own brother-"

"In name," He intervenes.

"And you knew..."

"I knew that you've loved me since we were little...Chase I-"

All of a sudden I feel lightheaded, probably from the blood loss. Without warning I fall back and pass out. My eyes shut close. The last thing I see is Adam's concerned face.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

As I'm about to reveal my big secret, Chase passes out. He's pale and cold. I can feel his small frame trembling. I hold him tight in my arms trying to soothe his tremors. My vision goes white for a moment before a bright picture pops up.

_"Dear diary,_

_I guess I'll start with the usual. Adam. I finally came to accept that I love him. You have no idea how much. He's different from the others. He's not the brightest crayon in the box but he's smart in his own way. I know it's wrong but I can't-"_

_"Give that back Trent!" Chase screamed._

_"Aww," Trent teased holding the black book higher._

_Chase tried to jump and get it but it was futile._

_"Give it back!" He repeated._

_Trent threw it away and tackled Chase. My baby brother was pinned to wall. Trent had his dirty hands on him._

_"Pathetic stupid weakling! You're utterly disgusting. I wonder what will Adam say if he found out his **brother** had a crush on him."_

_"You wouldn't," Chase grit out._

_Trent smirked as he dropped Chase to the ground. He started kicking Chase and calling him names._

_'Piece of garbage!' 'Stupid!' 'Disgusting!'_

The flashback ended just as it started. My heart is racing and I can't seem to calm down. I look at Chase in my arms.

_"Hey you," Caitlyn calls._

_Chase spins around to find a small brunette standing there with her hands on her hips._

_"Trent told everyone your disturbing secret punk," she informed._

_"What?"_

_"You know, it's best to just kill yourself. Adam will never EVER love the likes of you, weirdo," she chuckled._

_"H-He-"_

_"Just jump off a bridge and end your pathetic life already."_

_She pushes him and turns around flipping her hair back. His books scatter around the floor as tears flood his hazel eyes._

When I come back to reality I check to see Chase still unconscious. But instead I also find tears running down his flushed cheeks.

"Chase...oh god I love you. You have no idea how much. Please wake up."

He opens those sad eyes and stares back at me. Our clothes are soaked in cold water but we don't seem to mind.

"I...I didn't know," I whisper.

Thunder booms from behind followed by a flash of lightening.

"I...didn't want you to," he replies hoarsely.

"Chase-"

"Yeah...you were right. You were a reason...but not the only one," he interrupts.

"Chase...Chasey no," I breathe.

His eyes droop again.

"Stay awake," I urge.

He barely shakes his head, "let me go."

"No! I will never. Chase! Stay with me pretty boy! Com'on," I insist.

He inhales deeply his last breath. My heart stops as he slumps back in my arms. I dig for my phone and leave a message for Big D. It's until that point that I notice the blood surrounding us. His cuts reopened. With the water seeping through the gauze, the blood is hard to slow or even stop.

* * *

Afterlife- Avenged Sevenfold


	5. Chapter 5: Say Something

**TheBritishWannaBe**: Thanks.

**beverlie4055**: I'm glad you do.

**TomDaleyAndTMS**: Awe thank you.

**BTRlover1122**: My fave rock band too.

* * *

Warning(s): Same as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Say Something**

Adam's P.O.V

In the end I carry him home while it rains outside. He still hasn't woken up and I'm scared he won't. After all the blood loss and passing out I'm scared I won't see those beautiful eyes open again.

Instead of taking him to his room, I decide on mine. I place him gently and carefully on my bed. He whimpers and immediately starts to shiver.

"Chase?"

He doesn't answer.

I gently caress his cheek and he's burning up. I notice the gauze is soaked but not in water. In blood. My heart skips another beat. No...

I can still hear his labored breathing but it doesn't reassure me. I start to check for any more injuries. His feet are scraped and cut.

"Chasey..."

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

I can hear Adam calling my name. I just can't seem to open my eyes. They feel too heavy. To be honest, I don't want to wake up. Everything feels too rushed.

I feel cold and everything aches. But I hold on to that voice. The one that calls my name. Adam.

"Please wake up Chasey," he pleads.

"Adam?" I ask groggy.

"Hey," he says grateful.

"What happened?"

"Your're a danger magnet," he tries and jokes.

He starts peeling away the gauze off my arms. I wince at the pull. There's too much blood.

"I'm sorry Chase," He says.

"About?"

"I need to take you to a hospital. Somewhere they can help," he answers.

"No...Adam you promised!"

"To myself because you're my brother! I don't want you to die! There's just too much blood!"

"Adam..."

He buries his head in his hands shaking uncontrollably. I reach out to ruffle his short cut hair. He barely lifts his head to meet my tired gaze. On impulse I pull him close until our lips touch. Forgetting that blood is seeping through his once clean t-shirt.

Weak, my arm falls and my eyes close shut again. My breathing slows down.

"Please say something!" I hear.

"Say Something!"

And this might be the end. This is me giving up.

"Please...Chase I love you..."

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I promised not to tell. But if it costs him his life I'll do everything and anything to save him. I leave another voice mail to Mr. Davenport.

As I turn off my phone I hear the front door open. I can hear muffled sounds on the other side and footsteps running.

"Adam?"

"My room!" I reply.

Big D bursts through the door, his eyes falling on Chase. Quickly he makes his way over to us. On instinct he applies pressure to Chase's slit cut arms. My eyes well up with tears as he checks his breathing and pulse.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I...I came back from the ice cream shop down the street...I thought Chase might like some so I went to his room. I-I found him on the bathroom floor bleeding practically to death," I stutter.

He nods and asks Leo to go up to the new lab. Leo disappears rushing to his destination.

"Adam, listen to me and stay calm. We need to take him to the lab now," Big D says sternly.

I barely nod and carefully pick him up. I make my way to the lab as quickly as I can without jostling him. Once there, I place him on a table cleared by Leo.

As soon as I place him down he starts trembling again. His tremors worse than before.

_Don't leave me alone...please..._

I can clearly hear him beg. I look toward Big D expectantly. Before he even utters a word I say no.

"What?"

"You were going to tell me to leave...no, I'm going to stay," I answer.

"Adam-"

"Please..."

He sighs annoyed but nods his approval. I hold Chase's cold hand in mine as Big D begins to work. He grabs a syringe filled with a transparent liquid in it. I can't help the image that appears in my head and that Chase sees. His discomfort is great as he hates needles.

"This is called Cellarator, it speeds up mitosis creating more skin cells that will heal injuries. This is the first time testing it on humans so I don't know all the effects. However, it will stop the bleeding and heal this wounds," he explains while injecting it in Chase' arm.

Th explanation is more of a reassurance to Chase.

"Can he feel it?" I ask worriedly.

"Yes...but it's for his good," Big D replies wrapping the torn arms in clean dried gauze.

_Ow!_

"I know," I soothe while moving his bangs away from his face.

"Adam. You and I will talk later for now take Chase back to his room and watch over him," he says before leaving.

I can hear voices outside. They sound like Tasha and maybe Bree. I ignore them and head to Chase's room. I place him down on the bed and start picking up the papers I threw on the floor in my haste. I then notice the pile of bloodied rags. Well I won't have to burn them...yet.

I walk out to get a garbage bag but when I step into the living room I see none other than Caitlyn. I can feel fury coarse through my veins. Trying to control my anger I walk into the room. She looks at me and smiles sweetly. How cynical.

"What are you doing here?" I ask and I can't help the hate that weaves through my words.

"Bree got a call about Chasey being hurt. I decided to accompany her," she shrugs.

"Get out," I grit.

"Adam!" Tasha chides.

"It's her fault!" I accuse.

"Adam what-" Mr. Davenport begins.

"She called Chase horrible things! She told him to kill himself to end his pathetic life!" I shout angry.

"I never-"

"Don't you fucking lie!" I yell.

She looks taken aback and tears spill from her eyes.

"I know what you said to _my_ Chasey! All the terrible things you called him! This ends now!"

Everyone looks at me surprised.

"I think it's best you leave," Big D says in a serious manner.

With wide hurt eyes she leaves. Bree looks shocked but doesn't comment. Her graceful features harden to hate and disgust at the person she used to call a friend. Leo hugs her as she starts to cry.

"When did this happen?" Big D asks.

And so we went to his study and locked the doors. I finally poured all of my thoughts, feelings and secrets to him just as the rain outside.

* * *

Say Something-by A Great Big World ft Christina Aguilera


	6. Chapter 6: Not Alone

**beverlie4055:** I know right.

**gigi180000:** As soon as I dared.

**TheBritishWannaBe:** Thanks.

**Criminal Minds Love:** My plan is a combination of both. Being rejected and falling again for Adam.

* * *

Warning(s): Same as always...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Not Alone**

Chase's P.O.V

I wake up in my dark, cold, desolate room. My head is throbbing in pain, pounding against my skull. My arms burn and sting. My whole body aches and I feel like I'm freezing in iced water.

I can clearly hear yelling and shouting then a door slamming shut. I try to move but the mere thought sends me plummeting back against my pillows. The next thing I notice is the rusty metallic smell of blood.

I try to gulp down and swallow the rise of bile in my throat. I close my eyes and take deep breathes. _What happened?_ I start to wonder.

I take a couple more breathes and everything rolls back in my mind. What I remember first is running away to the park trying to escape Adam. But he caught up and he saw...he...saw what happened at school that day. And then everything went black. All I heard was Adam's soothing voice but I couldn't make out anything he said.

Before I can continue a sob escapes my throat. I'm not sure if it's of pain or the reality of what happened.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

"Adam, I need to know what happened and what was with that outburst?" Big D asks.

"...first I have to confess a few things..."

After we finished talking I walk out the office and head to Chase's room empty handed. I don't hesitate and soon I'm by his side. He whimpers and groans while asleep or at least I think he's sleeping. Yet, he looks peaceful. With a gentle touch I move his soft hair to the side. I lean down and place a chaste kiss to his lips. His beautiful hazel eyes flutter open.

He smiles weakly and just the action makes me melt. I return the gesture.

"He knows," I break the comfortable not so comfortable silence.

He nods, "I know."

"Chase-"

"I'm sorry," he laughs bitterly, "I'm sorry I'm such a burden..."

Tears threaten to fall down his pale face. All he's done is cry and I hate myself for being not only a reason but also for not being able to protect him.

So I make up my mind, it's now or never, "I love you Chase," I finally confess sincerely.

"I...I love you too Adam," he smiles timidly, a blush creeping up his pale cheeks but his gaze is sad and fearful.

I finally breathe not realizing I held my breath and kiss his prefect, soft, pink, lips again and again, "don't ever believe what they say. Trent is an a-hole. So what if I love you and you me? And Caitlyn is just a stalker who thinks I belong to her."

"Bu-"

My eyes close and he follows suit as images flash and dance behind our eyes of what happened in the living room. When our eyes open again they lock on each other.

_Your Chasey?_ He teases.

I grin and nod, "_mine_," I growl.

"I...I just thought that you'd hate me...for loving you this way," he admits a bit of relief dripping in his words.

"Never...in these two years that I've known...I...I don't know," I shrug.

"You what?"

"I..no one has ever seen me the way you do...I never thought I would be able to love you that way...it was weird since we grew up as brothers," I shrug.

His gaze saddens again and I mentally kick myself.

"What I mean is-"

"I know," he whispers regrettably.

"Chase, would you listen?" I inquired.

He bites his lip and nods.

"I love you. Get that through your thick head. I love you and want us to be more than brothers...or whatever. I just know that I need you. I can't live without you. You're that missing piece that completes me. I don't care what others say. Just...all I need is you. Only you," I convey my feelings in words but it's not enough to express what's in my heart.

"Adam...I love you..."

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

His confession struck deep in my heart. He loves me. I look up at him to try and detect any lie but his eyes show nothing but love, devotion, and sincerity. With an attentive hand I pull him close to my lithe body. Our lips lock again until I'm dizzy with need. Something I never thought I'd crave.

Adam pulls back abruptly breaking our kiss.

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again."

"Wha-"

He kisses me again more fiercely. Before I know it he's on top of me, pinning me by the shoulders. His warmth filling the empty gap that was once in my heart.

"Don't ever scare me again. Don't ever attempt to hurt yourself or think of suicide. Believe it or not you have a family that cares about you. That loves you more than anything," he clarifies breaking away.

_Don't leave...stay...want you with me. In me. _I think as he stops.

_Are you sure? _ He asks tauntingly.

I nod to reassure him. He smiles a bit but shakes his head 'no'.

"I don't want to hurt you. First heal then...then we'll talk. So sleep," he says softly, "I'll be here when you wake up."

I grab his hands and our fingers interlock.

"Believe it or not...I'm happy...thank you Adam...please stay the night?"

This time he agrees with a small nod, _you are not alone._

Adam pulls a blanket over us as we settle down on the comfy bed. My head is placed on his broad chest feeling the rise and fall. His steady heartbeat lulling me to sleep. Badump-badump-badump. A peaceful sleep washes over me, my breathing evening out in to a steady rhythm. For one I really don't feel alone, even for only this moment.

* * *

Not Alone- Linkin Park


	7. Chapter 7: Lullaby

**beverlie4055**: Thanks :)

* * *

Warning(s): Same as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Lullaby**

Adam's P.O.V

I wake up with a start a bit disoriented. There's a heavy yet lightweight on my chest. I smile down noticing it's Chase sleeping soundly. I'm probably smiling like a loon but after years of holding back I finally have him in my arms.

He stirs and raises his head to look at me. With half lidded eyes he falls back on my chest smiling tiredly.

"G'morning," he whispers hoarsely.

"Morning," I reply.

"What time is it?"

"Don't worry about it," I assure.

"We have school," he finally gets up from the bed.

He starts to sway and I jump up to steady him.

"Easy. You're just getting better," I say.

He takes shaky breathes and buries his head in the crook of my neck.

"I...I don't want to go back," he admits.

"I know baby," I respond understandably.

As we stand in the middle of his room I notice the bloody clothes gone. I can't help but smile. Chase looks up at me with questioning eyes.

"I love you," I say as an explanation and kiss his lips.

"I love you too," he beams.

"Today is our lazy day," I add.

"What about school?"

"Big D says to screw it when we spoke last night...we'll go back when you're feeling better," I reply.

"What about you?" He asks.

"What about me? I just go and sleep and I don't think I could hold back if I see Trent or Caitlyn," I say nonchalantly.

He pulls back and searches my eyes.

"I won't hurt you. I will never dream of it. Chase please...don't be afraid," I plead.

He pulls me back into a bear hug. I can feel his tears falling on my shoulder. My arms tighten around him.

"I know what it's like...trust me Chasey. I know...I'm just too stupid to care. But you're too kind and innocent to ever be hurt like this."

_Thank you Adam..._

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

Eventully Adam has to go with Mr. Davenport to go get a new car since they decided to keep the "Davenator" for Mr. Davenport only. I take a deep breath and put on a smile. Tasha went out with Bree to the mall to quit her job at Tech Town and shopping. Leo went with them, surprisingly enough.

I leave my phone on my desk and grab a broom and mop. I put on the radio and turn it up. An old song called Lullaby is playing in the background. I set off to work starting with the bathroom.

"_So just give it one more try to a lullaby_

_And turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_To let you know that you're not alone_

_And if you can't tell, I'm scared as hell_

_'Cause I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey here comes a lullaby_

_Your very own lullaby_," I begin to sing

I stop and look at the wooden box on the counter and open it. I can't hear my phone vibrating and ringing. And there they are, the mocking razors staring back at me.

* * *

Adam's P.O.V

I call Chase like a million times but he doesn't pick up. My heart races and I can hear my blood rush. There's this song playing in the radio and it's matching my worry 'cause I'm scared as hell.

"Adam slow down!" Big D scolds.

"He won't pick up gosh dammit!" I yell.

"If we die on the road becuase of your reckless driving then we won't make it!" he reasons.

My throat constricts terribly as I swallow the lump. He wouldn't do it again. He promised!

"Adam calm down!"

"I am calm!" I protest.

"Pull over," he orders.

"I can drive!"

_Pull Over!_

And I do. I pull over because I know I can't drive like this. We switch sides but it's not any better.

_Hurry up! Com'on!_ I yell telepathicly.

"Adam Charles Davenport!"

I flinch at the mention of my full name. So I shut up. But my foot taps impatiently and it' getting annoying even to me. It's like I'm dying to go to the bathroom. In reality I'm dying to see Chase. My Chasey.

"Adam, he's okay," Big D reassures.

"No...I mean he just...I don't know!" I panic.

"Breathe," he coaches.

I nod and follow his advice. It isn't long until we arrive home. It takes everything I have to not jump out my new car before it's even parked. I get out and run to the front door opening it as I go. The house is quiet. Too quiet and I hate it more than anything.

"Adam-"

Worst case scenarios play in my mind and I think I'm hyperventilating. Whatever that means. All I know is Big D is trying desperately to calm me down.

"We need to find Chase. Now!"

I run up to my room. Wait Chase's room. Our room? I don't dwell on it any more than I have to. My Chasey has to be okay. He just has to. And when I enter the room it's empty. And quiet. A pin needle would be heard in this thick silence.

As I continue my search my eyes wonder around the room noticing Chase's phone on his desk. With baited breath I turn and head for the bathroom. It so happens that the light is on. Cautiously I open the door, Big D right behind.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

Biting my lip I close the lid again and throw it in the garbage. I made a promise and I intend to keep it. I sit down on the closed lid of the toilet and take deep breathes. I felt like the air was knocked out of my lungs. I can't help but keep thinking of the past events. It's rather suffocating.

I don't know how long I've been trying to calm down but I hear the knob turn. I look in time to see Adam walk in looking afraid. Our eyes lock and I jump in his arms. We hold each other close and tight. I pull him in for a kiss on the lips not noticing Mr. Davenport standing there. When we break I finally realize he's there looking smug.

"About time," he says before walking out.

* * *

Lullaby- Nickelback


	8. Chapter 8: All Of Me

**beverlie4055**: Thanks like always.

**BTRlover1122**: Yep...Big D is a know-it-all...

* * *

Warning(s): Same as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: All Of Me**

Chase's P.O.V

I was completely confused by Mr. Davenport's reaction.

_He knows?_ I mouth.

Adam only shrugs and pulls me back. I sigh contently. _At least he wasn't mad or disgusted._

"Stop thinking that," Adam scolds.

_I can't help it..._

He glares at me and sighs annoyed.

"Chasey, we've been over th-"

"I know that's why I...I," I look toward the trash can.

"It's okay baby," he reassures.

I nod tiredly.

"Com'on I think we need to make this official," he grins.

"Official?" I ask fearful.

"Yes Chase. I don't want to wait another second."

He grabs my hand and leads me out our sanctuary. We go down to the living room where everyone seems to be gathered. Mr. Davenport is whispering something to Tasha who is smiling like a loon. I wonder why that is.

As soon as they see us they stop everything. Bree squeals as she notices we're hand in hand. I can't help but blush.

"Dude finally!" Leo pats Adam on the back.

He has a goofy grin on lighting up the place. I smile shyly. I notice that Mr. Davenport and Tasha haven't said anything and the fear is starting to come back. Adam gently squeezes my hand to reassure me everything will be okay. I try to take strength from him, figuratively that is.

"Like I said, about time," Mr. Davenport repeats smiling mischievously.

"So glad you guys are finally together!" Tasha agrees acting like a total teenager.

It's good to finally be accepted.

"Shall we go?" Adam asks.

I cock my head to the side confused. He tugs my hand and we leave. I can see his new car. It's actually nice and it's not an old one. I'm surprised Mr. Davenport trusts him.

"It suits you," I comment.

"Come on let's go!" he urges pushing me in the passenger's side.

I comply and fidget until we drive off. I begin to doze off and actually managed to catch some sleep. An hour later I'm shaken awake by Adam. I smile tiredly and get out. I check my surroundings and find that we're...in a beach?

"Adam?" I ask.

"I thought our first date should be special. Big D helped me out. The whole beach is for us," he adds.

"Whoa! This is amazing!" I laugh.

"I know!"

"But I didn't bring anything," I pout.

"Got it covered," he winks opening the trunk.

We walk around the beach, the cool sand under our feet. We arrive to an outdoor dinner set up. Next to it are fluffy pillows and a couple of blankets. Adam drops the bag there and takes our shoes, placing it nearby.

He pulls out a chair and motions for me to sit. He sits across from me and we begin eating dinner.

"This is just...wonderful and fascinating...but when?" I wonder.

"Actually...I was already planning on this..." He blushes embarrassed.

"Thank you Adam," I whisper.

"Anything to make you happy because..._You're my downfall, you're my muse_  
_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_  
_I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

_My head's under water_  
_But I'm breathing fine_  
_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_," he sings.

" _'Cause all of me_  
_Loves all of you_  
_Love your curves and all your edges_  
_All your perfect imperfections_  
_Give your all to me_  
_I'll give my all to you_," I sing along

"For your info this is all muscle," he jokes.

I laugh wholeheartedly finally happy.

After eating we take a stroll playing around trying to avoid the crashing waves. An hour and half later I'm being thrown into the ocean by my boyfriend.

"Adam!" I yelp.

He jumps in dragging me under with him. I try to hold my breath as we go in deeper. He notices I cant breathe and kisses me while giving me "CPR" then he grabs me by my waist and swims up.

"Sorry I forgot you can't breathe under water," he apologizes.

I smile softly gasping for air, "it's fine."

I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. Our lips brush against each other. He deepens the kiss as my legs wind around his waist.

"We don't have to," he says understandingly.

"I trust you," I confide.

We make our way back to shore, our wet clothes clinging on our bodies. We sink on the pillows as he removes my clothes, kissing every patch of skin. I help him take off his clothes. He stares at me lovingly. I feel self conscience and try to hide.

"Don't...you're absolutely beautiful."

He kisses my scars and goes lower. I let out a small moan. He takes out a bottle of lotion and covers his fingers with it. He pushes in a finger and I gasp trying to escape the intrusion.

"It's okay. I got you...just relax. I need to prep you so it won't hurt okay?"

I manage a weak nod. After accepting the first digit he adds a second. I bite my lip trying not to scream as tears roll down my cheeks. Adam kisses them away and then kisses me on my lips distracting me from any pain. And it does distract me from the pain. I don't even feel as he adds the third finger. He pulls out all too soon as he covers his hard aching cock with the lotion. I whine at the empty feeling.

He aligns his cock with my entrance chuckling softly. He slowly pushes in as he starts comforting me from the pain. The sun is beginning to set in the background when we begin making love. We become one in the same. My whole heart and being is his. I'll give him all of me.

"A-Adam...f..faster," I moan.

He thrusts faster and harder, the rhythm we had set long gone.

"So beautiful...so tight," he groans.

"Th-there," I gasp.

My vision goes white as he hits that sweet spot over and over again. Our lips lock again in a passionate kiss.

"Close," I pant.

With a final thrust I cum with a scream of ecstasy. Adam follows suit coming deep inside of me. The feeling is overwhelming and oddly enough... I'm glad he was my first.

"I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," I reply drowsy.

He laughs and pulls out. I moan as the full feeling is replaced by emptiness. Adam hugs me close as he drapes a blanket on our sweat covered bodies. I snuggle closer to his warmth and fall asleep. I can feel him placing a feather light kiss on my forehead.

* * *

All Of Me- John Legend ft. Lindsey Stirling


	9. Chapter 9: Not Fragile

**BTRlover1122**: Same here!

**beverlie4055**: Thank you :)

* * *

Warning(s): Same as always.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Not Fragile**

Adam's P.O.V

Morning arrives way too soon for my liking. I look down to see Chase still sleeping, apparently the morning sun doesn't bother him. I shake him lightly trying to rouse him from slumber.

"Go away," he mumbles.

"Chasey wake up," I chuckle.

"Five more minutes," he pleads.

"No, we gotta go," I reply.

"Why? Can we please stay?" He asks finally opening his beautiful eyes.

His puppy eyes are wide and begging.

"Sorry baby but we gotta go back to society," I say regrettably.

"I don't want to," he protests.

"Let me guess...you're in pain?"

He nods embarrassedly.

"Here," I hand him some pain killers.

"Thanks Adam," he gladly takes them.

As I go get a bottle of water in my birthday suit, he takes the meds. I turn back around to see him back asleep.

"Wow...I'd choke on even the smallest pills without water," I joke.

"Please shut up," he whispers.

I pick him up and dump him in the freezing cold water of the ocean.

"Adam!" he yelps more alert.

I try not to laugh as I clean up. He uses his molecularkineses and one second I'm getting my clothes, the next I'm close to getting hypothermia. Chase is laughing at my pained expression.

"Payback's a bi-"

I pull him in and cut him off with a kiss.

"Payback is a bitch," I say agreeing.

We both go back to shore giggling like little kids. I can't help but watch as he dresses into skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a V neck and his usual black converse.

"You shouldn't tempt a guy," I comment.

He turns to face me confused. His hair is messy and dripping wet from the ocean water. I pull him in toward my body and ravish his neck leaving my mark for everyone to see.

"A-Adam," he stutters.

"Hm?"

"Don't w-we have to l-leave?" he asks innocently.

"I warned you not to tempt me," I argue.

"Mmm..."

I smirk and pull away.

"Adam!" he whines.

"I need to finish dressing."

He bites his lip as he notices I'm topless.

"Like what you see?" I inquire.

He turns around and gathers our belongings. Chase begins walking to the car a mile back from our secret place. I catch up to him and take the bag.

"Let me."

He blushes and nods. I take his hand with my free one as we walk. I can tell he's nervous. About what? I don't know.

"Chase?" I call.

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"Nothing...just...I really don't want to go back," he answers.

I finally understand what he means.

"I'll always be by your side," I assure.

"But Caitlyn and Tre-"

"I promise to protect you. Don't be scared...if anything happens tell me okay?"

"Okay...thank you."

I throw our stuff in the back and get in the driver's seat. Chase is looking outside the window watching the scenery go by. We arrive home after a while and get greeted by everyone. Chase goes straight to our room without saying a word.

"Did something happen?" Big D asks.

"He just said he didn't want to come back," I shrug.

"It's normal after everything that's happened here," he sighs.

"He was happy...laid back...relaxed. He wasn't our mission leader or an antisocial person. He had actual fun," I say.

"I'm glad he enjoyed it."

"Can't we do something? Can't he be homeschooled like before?" I ask.

"Adam-"

"I don't want to see him hurt like this."

We walk down to the lab and begin to train, fighting each other. Leo joins us after a while.

"So what exactly did you do?"

"I don't think you want to know," I smirk.

"I do!" Leo yells.

"We had sex," I grin before going upstairs to check on Chase.

* * *

Chase's P.O.V

I go staright to our room as soon as we get home. I had so much fun but something was bothering me. I look at my arms with fresh gauze I had to change before coming home since the others got wet. As I was changing them I noticed something and it got me thinking...

My arms are completely healed. There is no scarring from the cuts at all. My heart starts to pound.

If Cellalator speeds up mitosis it will also have an affect on meiosis. If by chance that happens my DNA is now changed. That means...oh no...

Before I can start getting worried the door opens and reveals Adam.

"Chase?"

I jump a bit startled and look away from my arms. I see Adam standing there looking worried sick.

"What were you do-"

"Nothing," I reply quickly.

"Chase-"

"I'm still tired...can I please just sleep?" I ask.

"Alright, if you need anything I'll be in the lab," he walks out the room.

I lie down on the bed and close my eyes. I really need to shut off my bionics. Maybe I just don't want to worry. I'm happy with Adam...

Eventually I fall asleep again and dream of the ocean and our date. There's a light knock on the door and I open my eyes.

"Chase," Bree smiles.

"Hey," I sit up wincing a bit.

"You okay?" She asks.

"Y-Yeah just...tired," I blush.

"Really?" She smirks.

"...I...we had sex," I confess.

"O...M...G!" She squeals.

I cover my ears on utter pain, my bionics intensifying the sound.

"Sorry," she apologizes.

"It's okay," I shrug.

"So how was it?" She sits on the bed across from me.

"It was amazing! He took me out to the beach and we slept under the stars!"

"Aww!"

I smile embarrassedly.

"Are you okay though? Adam thinks he did something wrong," she says.

"Really?"

"Yes, he feels bad."

"I...I...he didn't do anything. I just didn't want to come back," I shrug.

"We would've missed you," she hugs me tight.

"Thank you," I smile.

She nods and leaves me alone again. I have a feeling she's going to go gossip with Tasha.

Sighing I get up and walk out the room and head to the lab. Before I enter I hear shouting.

"Give up yet?"

"No!" Adam yells.

"Big D I'm scarred, seriously Adam?" Leo comments.

"You wanted to know," he accuses.

"But you don't leave after saying you had sex with your brother," Big D replies.

"Okay I think I had enough punishment. Seriously 2 hours of fighting is more than enough," Adam complains.

I decide to enter then but regret it as something heavy is thrown at me.

"Ow!" I yell.

"Chase!"

"Seriously?" I groan.

"Sorry," Adam apologizes.

"It's fine," I sigh as he helps me up.

"Thanks," I dust myself off.

I walk into my capsule and change to my mission suit like Adam.

"I'll demonstrate what real training is," I smirk.

With a wave of my hand I throw the test dummy that landed on me at Adam. Adam uses his quick reflex and blast waves it away.

"You go Chase!" Leo cheers.

"Please, Adam will always win," Mr. Davenport scoffs.

"I don't want to hurt you," Adam grins.

"I'm not fragile," I protest.

"Of course not. Every hero gets the girl," Adam winks.

I haul a force field ball and aim at him. He tries to catch it but it's too late and he hits the double doors with a thud. I offer my hand to try and help him up.

"I guess that makes you the girl," I wink.

He grabs hold of my hand but instead of getting up he pulls me down. I land on his lap and he kisses me in front of Leo and Mr. Davenport.

We pull apart and our foreheads touch as we gaze into each other's eyes.

"I love you," he mutters.

"I love you too," I whisper.

"Uhum," someone coughs.

We get up and face the others.

"Hey do you guys want a copy?" Eddy asks.

All of us turn to face his screen and find a the current picture of Adam and me kissing.

"I do!" Adam raises his hand.

"Of course," I roll my eyes.

"Adam, you're dismissed," Mr. Davenport smiles.

"Thank you!" He sighs relieved.

We go into our capsules and change into our normal clothes.

"You two should rest now."

We both nod and take our leave hand in hand.

* * *

Not Fragile- Christina Grimmie


End file.
